Insomnia
by SJ 9112
Summary: Lee and Lucy become concerned when Molly starts having trouble sleeping and begins clinging to her father. Can Lee help his daughter make the nightmares go away?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy lifted her head when she felt Lee climb back into bed beside her, groaning. She waited until he'd settled against the pillows and pulled the sheets back over himself before breaking the silence of their darkened bedroom. "Well? Did you get her back down?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I think I nearly made it halfway through _Black Beauty _before she finally fell asleep." He closed his eyes wearily. "Tell you what, that girl's persistent. I was afraid I was going to pass out on top of her before she finally nodded off. It figures on the one night I try to turn in early and get some sleep, Molly's wide awake."

"I'm sorry, darling." Lucy slung an arm across his torso. Lee had been staying up until the early morning hours revising most evenings, coming to bed long after she had fallen asleep. She, too, had been looking forward to the prospect of an early night with her husband for a change. But Lee had been so exhausted that he uncharacteristically couldn't even muster the strength for _that. _"You know I would've dealt with Molly if I could."

A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "I know, but she wanted her daddy."

Lucy's brow furrowed. "She's been awfully clingy with you lately. Have you noticed?"

"Not really," he mumbled. "Isn't that normal, though? Kids go through phases like that."

She shrugged. "I guess so. It's just weird that it's come up so suddenly. Molly's always been a bit needier with you, but that's usually because she knows you'll give her what she wants. Lately, though, she doesn't seem to really want anything. Except time with you. Don't you think that's strange?" She lifted her head when he provided no answer. "Lee?"

He'd quietly fallen asleep beside her, his head resting against the pillows and his jaw slackened in torpor. As if on cue, he noisily began to snore.

Lucy sighed and snuggled back against his shoulder. She kissed his t-shirted chest and closed her eyes. She supposed he was right, Molly must be going through a phase. It was best to drop the matter and let him snooze. They were all, she thought as Lee's snores lulled her to sleep, in desperate need of the rest.

* * *

The next evening, Lee was sat up again with one of his assigned textbooks. He reclined against the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table, balancing a notebook on his lap while squinting at his novel through his dark-framed spectacles. At the sound of a footfall on the stairs behind him, he turned around. Fully expecting to see Lucy come to check up on him, he smiled at the sight of his daughter perched on the landing. "Hey, Molly. What's wrong?" He murmured.

"Can't sleep." She scrubbed at her eyes and descended the rest of the stairs. She approached him groggily, clutching a stuffed toy under her arm.

"Neither can I." Lee lowered his novel and opened his arms for Molly to clamber up beside him. She kissed his cheek before snuggling herself tightly against his side. He enclosed her in a firm embrace, gazing affectionately down at her blonde head. "We're birds of a feather, me and you. Night owls."

She breathed a long sigh, comforted by his familiar warmth and odour. "What are you reading?"

"Boring GCSE stuff." He held up the novel. "Between you and me, I much prefer your horse books to this."

"Then why are you reading it?"

"Because I'll need to know it for my exam." Lee shook his head at her. "Never grow up, Molly. All this adult malarkey is completely overrated."

"It's okay if it's boring. You can read some to me," she murmured, one small hand firmly clutching his shirt.

Lee cleared his throat, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Right. Well…" He raised his novel and began quietly reading aloud. He had to concentrate so intently on the text that he completely forgot Molly was there until he felt her grip relax. He looked down at her, a small worry line puckering his brow. He hadn't realized she was holding him so tightly until sleep had made her go slack. Instinctively, he gave her a small squeeze and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, Molly," he whispered. He fancied he saw the ghost of a smile flit across her face. Reassured, he returned to the novel and resumed reading in silence.

A couple of hours later, Lucy traipsed downstairs in search of her husband. She shook her head when she caught sight of the back of his head against the sofa. She padded over to him, a gentle reproof on her lips, before suddenly stopping short.

Molly lay curled tightly on Lee's lap, her nose burrowed against his side. Her father, still sat up against the cushions, had tipped his head back in repose, his book dangling from his loosened grasp. The pair looked so sweet that Lucy hated to wake them.

Smiling, she grabbed a throw from the arm of one of the chairs and shook it out before drawing it up around them both. Taking care to tread quietly, she turned and made her way back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Lee shuffled into the kitchen, dressed in his work clothes. Lucy looked up from where she'd been packing the children's lunches at the island and smiled at him. "Hello, Sleepy. About time you showed up."

He grunted, pouring himself a bowl of Frosties.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Grumpy. I always get you and the other dwarf mixed up."

"Didn't have my alarm," he murmured, shovelling the cereal into his mouth as he leaned against the counter. He'd felt completely disoriented upon waking up late downstairs with his glasses still on his face and his schoolbooks in his lap. "Why didn't you come get me?"

"I did, but I couldn't stand to wake you and Molly. You both needed the sleep."

"No argument there. I think I slept a little too much." Lee dumped his bowl in the sink. He swallowed the last of his breakfast and kissed his wife's cheek. "I need to go if I don't want to be late clocking in."

"Right." Lucy turned to him as he started towards the door. "Don't forget, it's Tuesday. Molly needs to be picked up from the dance academy on your way home from work."

"I know." He paused and waved at his three children seated round the table, all dressed in their school uniforms and quietly eating their breakfasts. "Bye, kids."

Benji and Charlie nodded, mumbling. Molly slid out of her chair and darted over to him. She hugged one of his legs tightly. "Goodbye, Daddy."

Lee shot Lucy a worried look. His wife shrugged before mouthing, _"I told you."_ Lee stooped down, carefully prying Molly's hands loose. "Hey, what's the big idea, love? I'm only going to work. And I'm going to see you right after ballet class today."

"You are? You _promise?" _She stuck her lower lip out petulantly.

"Yeah, I promise." Lee gave her a quick hug as she squeezed his neck and kissed his cheek. He turned her around and pushed her back towards the dining table. "Have a good day at school."

She reluctantly walked back over to her chair, looking over her shoulder. "And I'll see you later?"

"I'll see you later." He shot her a smile before straightening. He met Lucy's gaze and nodded in the direction of the living room. His wife took the hint and followed him out of the kitchen.

"Okay, you were right." Lee stopped and turned to face her. "Molly's really been clinging to me these last few days."

"You think?" Lucy drawled sarcastically, folding her arms.

"But I think I know why." He gestured towards the kitchen. "You heard her make me promise to pick her up today."

"Yeah. So?"

"I didn't pick her up from ballet class last week, did I?"

Lucy paused thoughtfully. "Oh, that's right. I got Mum to do it."

"Because I had to stay late for that sales team meeting." Lee nodded. "I think she's upset that I didn't come get her. Maybe she thought I forgot."

Lucy frowned. "I'm sure Mum told her why you weren't there last week. And that still doesn't explain why she's been so affectionate. I'd think it would be the opposite if she was upset with you."

"Well, I don't know!" Lee threw his arms up. "Maybe she wants something really big and she's trying to butter me up for it."

Lucy shook her head. It still didn't sit right with her. "I think you need to talk to Molly when you pick her up today."

Lee froze. "Oh, no. Not in front of the High Street Drinking Women's Society."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Then talk to her in the car! Lee, we need to find out what's bothering her. And fast, before she refuses to let you out of her sight."

His shoulders slumped. "Why do I have to be the one having these difficult conversations? You know I'm rubbish when it comes to talking about feelings. I'm Northern; I learned to lock mine away ages ago."

"Don't I know it. You looked like you were in physical pain when you proposed to me." Lucy arched a brow. "Nonetheless, you're the one who's going to have to discuss this with Molly. You're the one she's formed this strange attachment to, and you're the only one who's going to be able to pry the reason for it out of her."

Lee groaned in resignation. "Fine." He gathered himself before leaning down and placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

Lucy smiled in surprise when he pulled away, gazing up into his loving hazel eyes. "What was that for?"

"Unlocking my box of feelings." He cradled her chin with one hand, his expression soft and earnest. "You've always been the key."

She sighed and reluctantly pushed him away. "Come on, Mr. Sensitive. You're going to be late for work."


	3. Chapter 3

An eruption of laughter caused Lee to glance up from his phone and shoot the women sitting apart from him a disgruntled glare. The mothers carried on as if he weren't present. They nattered excitedly to one another, reclining comfortably against the plush, chintzy furniture of the dance hall's reception room. Lee, on the other hand, perched on the edge of his seat, hunched over his mobile. He always felt woefully out of place among the lavish furnishings and the blithe rich women. If they ever bothered to look at Lee, they only noticed his scruffy beard, the engine grease on his hands, or his incongruous Lancashire accent. In their eyes, he was of no account. The feeling was mutual; Lee often delighted his daughter by ridiculing their words and mannerisms on the drive home.

The door to the studio opened and a herd of leotard-clad kids filed out. They moved towards the gaggle of giggling women, pulling on their jackets and murmuring to one another.

"Daddy!"

Lee looked up at the sound of his daughter's elated voice and saw only a moving blur pushing past the other children. He momentarily lost his breath as she barrelled into him, hugging him tightly. "If it isn't my prima ballerina," he croaked.

"I missed you _so _much!" She cried, lifting her head to kiss his nose.

His brow furrowed worriedly. "Steady on, love. You only saw me eight hours ago."

"It was _too _long. I was scared I wouldn't see you." She pouted, batting her eyes at Lee. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

He sighed, reaching up to tuck away a stray tendril that had escaped her bun. "Of course, I am."

She grinned and rewarded him with another kiss.

Lee glanced uneasily at the other mothers, who were regarding the pair with a look of disdain. He coughed in embarrassment and pried Molly's arms from around his neck. "Come on." He stood and pointed at the floor, where she'd flung her belongings aside. "Pick your coat up."

Molly did as she was told, slipping into her jacket and slinging the bag containing her ballet shoes over her shoulder. She stretched her arms over her head, reaching up to him expectantly.

Lee reddened, looking around the chintzy snakepit. "I'm not going to carry you," he whispered.

"Oh, _please, _Daddy!" She cried loudly, her hands clasping the air.

He nodded towards the door. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"It's not fair!" She stomped her foot petulantly, drawing the attention of her classmates and their parents.

He shot them a cursory smile before reaching down and gathering the girl into his arms. "All right, Molly Moo-Moo," he groaned, lifting her up against his shoulder. "You win."

The girl happily cradled his neck in her arms and burrowed her head against his shoulder. "Why do you sometimes call me Moo-Moo?" She asked as Lee whisked her out the door.

"That's the nickname I gave you." Lee headed back along the street to where he'd parked the car. He couldn't help but warm to her question. "I used to call you and your brother Moo-Moo and Boo-Boo when you were babies. Benji doesn't like it when I call him Boo-Boo anymore, so I try to shout it at him as much as I can during his football matches." He smiled, reaching into his pocket for the keys. "What about you? Do you like Moo-Moo?"

"Uh huh." She reluctantly released him as he opened the door and lowered her into her car seat. "I like being Molly Moo-Moo. It's your special name for me."

"In that case, I'll try to use it as little as possible." His eyes twinkled jokingly. He finished buckling her in and clapped a hand against her seat. "Right. Home time."

Molly waited until he'd pulled out of the parking spot and pointed the car towards home before speaking again. "Can we have a sing-along?"

Lee paused, glancing down at the car's CD player. It would be so easy to pop in a disc and sing all the way home. His hand hovered uncertainly over the console before lowering. No, he'd promised Lucy he'd do this. After all, it needed to be done. "Actually, Molly, I was hoping we could…have a little chat." He shot her a quick look in the rear-view mirror, wetting his lips nervously.

She shrugged. "Okay."

"You know how Grandma Wendy picked you up from ballet last week?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that was just because I had to work late?"

"I know," she replied airily.

"I hadn't forgotten about you. And it's not like that's going to be a regular occurrence." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, narrowing his eyes at the road. "I'm not trying to fob you off or anything. Unless something comes up, I'll be here every week to take you home."

"Ballet class is _our _special thing, isn't it, Daddy?"

He smiled to himself, thinking of the chance it had afforded him to spend some additional time bonding with his daughter. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Molly played with the handles of her bag contentedly. "I love you, Daddy."

A pang tore through Lee's heart. He gulped and summoned his courage. "So, to be absolutely clear, you're not upset I didn't pick you up last week?"

"No."

"Then why were you scared that I wouldn't show up today?"

She shrugged, looking down at her feet.

"Does it have anything to do with why you're having trouble sleeping?"

She silently nodded.

Lee huffed. She certainly wasn't making this easy for him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She sadly gazed up at the back of his head. "I can't. It's too horrible."

"Why? What is it?"

She sat quietly for a long moment. Finally, she turned her head towards the window. "What do you think Mummy's made for dinner tonight?"

No matter how hard he tried, Lee couldn't get Molly to return to their conversation. She insisted on talking about inconsequential things the rest of the ride home. When he followed her into the house, he was met with Lucy's questioning gaze. He watched his daughter dart off into the kitchen and shook his head frustratedly. Whatever was bothering Molly, she categorically refused to talk about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Late that evening, Lee sat at the desk puzzling over his maths assignment. He softly murmured to himself as he worked out his algebra problems on a sheet of paper, hunched so far forward he nearly blocked out the desk light. His glasses slid down his prominent nose, causing him to absently push them back up his face. The children had been in bed for hours, and Lucy, having deposited a steaming mug of coffee beside his elbow, had just implored him to finish up before disappearing back upstairs. All was quiet save for his mumbled sums and the ticking of the clocks.

Suddenly, a shrill scream pierced the night. "Daddy! Daddy, _nooooooo!"_

Lee leapt to his feet and bounded up the stairs. He met his alarmed wife and groggy sons in the hallway outside Molly's room. He shot them a cursory, worried look before flinging the door open and dashing inside. "Molly!"

The little girl lay thrashing on her bed, shrieking and sobbing. Her long golden hair lay in disarray about the pillows and her stuffed animals sat discarded on the floor. Her sheets were bunching around her frenzied feet, thrust aside. Lee promptly sat down on the bed and gathered her into his arms. "Oh, Daddy!" She cried brokenly, clutching him so tightly her fingers turned white.

Lee blinked back his own tears and sighed. "I'm right here," he murmured softly, rocking her back and forth. Molly continued to wail against his shoulder. He turned to meet Lucy's gaze, a fearful look in his eyes.

Lucy swallowed her own apprehensions and nodded her encouragement. She turned to the boys and herded them out of the room. "Your sister's fine. Daddy will sort it. Let's go back to bed. I'll tuck you in," she whispered.

Left alone, Lee patted her back and dropped his head close to hers. He began softly singing in her ear, still rocking her forwards and backwards. _"I knew a farty binman, who ate cheese every day…"_

Molly gradually began to quiet, listening to his silly song. She relaxed a fraction, breathing in his scent and sighing. In spite of herself, she found she couldn't resist joining her voice with his. Before too long, she'd sat back and met his gaze, happily finishing the song with him:

_"And with a plop, plop, plop, and a-," _they stuck their tongues out at each other, blowing three raspberries, _"the binman blew away!"_

Lee crossed his eyes and let out a loud trump. Molly giggled, still hugging his neck. He smiled. "Feel better, love?"

She looked down, nodding her head.

"Now, what was all that carrying on for? You had me worried half to death!"

"I had a bad dream," she squeaked.

"What sort of bad dream?"

"I don't know it's a dream when I'm having it. I just wake up and you're gone. I ask Mummy where you went and she says you never came home from work. Everyone keeps telling me you're gone but I don't want to believe them. I walk up and down the street, I use Mummy's phone to call your boss, I wait by the door and wish really, really hard. But you never come back."

Lee gasped and gave her a squeeze, feeling his heart splinter into a million tiny shards.

"I keep having the same dream every night," she sobbed, her lip quivering pathetically. "And just now, I dreamt that I found you."

"Where was I? Tahiti? Asda? Hiding in your closet?"

She sniffed, wiping her runny nose on her pyjama sleeve. "You were in the bathtub."

"The bathtub?" He frowned a little and shook his head playfully. "Well, I guess that is one of the last places you'd think to find me."

"You were melted into a big black puddle. I knew it was you because your ring was left floating on top." She nodded down at his left hand. "I screamed and Mummy came in. I told her it was you, but she didn't believe me. She said you were dirty bath water and flushed you down the drain!" She lifted her head, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "Then I knew you really were gone forever!"

"Oh, Molly. Don't cry." He kissed away her little rivulets, tickling her face with his beard. "It was just a silly dream. It doesn't mean anything."

"Then why do I keep having it?" She sobbed. "What if you leave someday and really don't come back?" She clung tighter to him, burying her head against his chest. "Oh, Daddy, it's too awful!"

He sat up, firmly enclosing her in his arms. He felt ill just imagining his daughter's horror. "Listen to me, love. My dad walked out on me one day and never came back. And I swore, when I decided to have kids, that I was never, _ever, _going to walk out on them." He kissed the top of her head. "Even if I was knocked out, dragged off, and dumped in the middle of the Antarctic, I'd still find my way back to you. You and your brothers mean the world to me, Moo-Moo. Like it or not, you lot are stuck with me."

Molly lifted her head and wriggled around to loosen his grasp, reaching up to dry her puffy eyes. "You promise, Daddy? You promise you'll always come home? That you'll never leave me?"

"Just so long as _you_ promise never to leave _me_."

She smiled. "I promise, Daddy."

"Then so do I." Lee shared a loving hug with Molly, trying to suppress his sadness. He knew they had both made promises they were bound to break.

He cleared his throat, once again glad that his glasses partially obscured his red, teary eyes. "So," he murmured as he pulled back from her, gazing into her hazel pupils, "is this the reason you've been glomming onto me more than usual?"

She looked down and nodded. "My dream feels so real. I'm scared it's actually going to happen. Every time I see you might be the last time. I don't want you to leave me and never come back."

"Let me show you something." Lee reached under the collar of his t-shirt and pulled out the locket he kept around his neck. He carefully pried open the clasp and showed her the pictures inside. "I can't leave you. You're with me everywhere I go."

Molly glanced at the portraits of her brothers and flipped over Benji's panel. She touched the tiny photo of herself lodged inside the locket's back panel and smiled up at him delightedly. "Really?"

"Yeah. Your mum gave me this." He closed it up and tucked it back inside his shirt. "This way, _I _always know that I haven't dreamt you up. That you lot are always waiting for me to come home." He shook his head and stroked her hair. "Most of the time, I think my family's too perfect to be real."

She blushed, sitting up to kiss his cheek. "Well, I _am _real. And I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, princess." He leaned back and appraised her, a warm expression on his face. "And, just like you're always with me, you know that I'm always with you."

Her brow furrowed. "How?"

"I'm a part of you, aren't I? You don't need anything more than a mirror to see me in you." He dipped his head. "You've got my eyes, for one. My stubborn streak, for another. And, don't tell your mum this," he leaned close, bumping his nose against hers, "but I think you have my smile."

She giggled, mirroring his expression. "I do?"

He nodded. "You're my daughter, Molly. That will never change, no matter where we are or what happens to us. You'll never lose me because I'm right there inside you." He pointed at her heart. "And I will always be there."

She smiled, curling up against him. "Thanks, Daddy."

"You all right, now?"

She nodded. "I still don't want to go to sleep, though."

"I know." Lee cradled her in his arms. "Don't worry. The nightmares will go away eventually. And in the meantime, I'm right here to chase them off." He reached down and picked one of her books off the floor. "How about we finish _Black Beauty_?"

"Yeah!"

Lee lay back against the pillows and stretched out on Molly's bed, the girl snuggled in the crook of his arm. He reached up to adjust his glasses and flipped through the pages to where he'd left off. "Now, where were we?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm home!" Lee called, closing the front door and shrugging off his jacket. He thought he heard Lucy murmur a reply from the kitchen, but there were no sounds from the children. He frowned, hanging his coat up and walking to the middle of the living room. He set a shopping bag on the sofa before straightening to look around. "Molly?" Still nothing. Shrugging, he turned and headed for the stairs. "All right, then! I guess you don't want a present from Daddy!"

He jumped back when his daughter suddenly materialised on the steps in front of him. "Present?!" she cried.

Lee placed his fists on his hips and shook his head. "Don't I get a hello, first?"

"Sorry, Daddy." She darted forward and threw her arms around his legs. He crouched down and hugged her in return. She kissed his nose and nuzzled his beard affectionately. "I'm so glad you're home. _Now _can I have my present?"

He chuckled. "Close your eyes."

Molly did as she was told, holding her hands out expectantly. Her father reached over and tickled her stomach, causing her to shriek. "Daddy, stop it!"

"All right, all right." He dropped a small box into her hands. "Open it."

Gasping in delight, she quickly tore off the paper and whisked away the lid. To her dismay, the box was empty. She lifted her head to meet his gaze, annoyed. "This isn't funny!"

Lee bit back a smile, furrowing his brow. "What do you mean?" He looked down into the box. "What the…I could have sworn…" He turned back to her. "Wait a minute. What's that?"

"What?"

"That thing behind your ear?" He reached around her head and drew out a silvery charm necklace. "You cheeky monkey. You had it all along!"

Molly squealed as he dropped the trinket into her palm. She examined the pendant. It was rectangular and made of cheap plastic, painted to look silver. A sticker slapped to the front and encased in a beaded frame depicted a cartoon cow with comically oversized eyes. She frowned a little, looking at Lee. "A cow?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "What noise does a cow make?"

"Moo."

"Right. And you're Molly Moo-Moo, aren't you?"

She beamed at him before prying open the clasp. Pasted inside the locket were two photos. The left side housed a snapshot of Molly and Lucy that Lee had taken just before they'd set out on a pony trek in the Scottish Highlands. Mother and daughter held each other tightly, their riding helmets bumping against one another, as they smiled for the camera. The heads of their ponies flanked them in the background. The opposite side contained a photograph from Molly's last dance recital. The girl, clad in her tutu and tiara, held a large bouquet of flowers and smiled at her mother holding the camera. Lee was crouched next to Molly, hugging her shoulders from behind. He sported his daughter's tiny lipstick print on his cheek, shooting the photographer a coy look.

"You don't _need _anything to remind you," Lee said, causing her to look up, "but if you ever think you do, you can wear your mother and I around your neck and know we're always with you."

She closed the locket up in her fist and hugged her father's neck. "Oh, thank you, Daddy!"

He patted her back. "You're welcome, love." He broke away and smiled. "Need help putting it on?"

The girl turned around and held her hair away from her neck. Lee fastened the clasp against her throat. She dropped her hand and stepped away, still holding the open pendant and smiling down at the photographs.

"Benji! Charlie!" Lee called, straightening. He picked up the bag of Kinder chocolate he'd set on the sofa. "If you're not out here in ten seconds, I'm giving your presents to Molly!"

The girl brushed past her brothers, who barrelled down the stairs and tackled their father. She turned her head and watched as the trio fell into a wrestling match on the floor, tearing the plastic shopping bag to bits and scattering candy all around them. She looked back at the locket and held it lovingly against her chest. She was glad, for the time being, that her parents didn't exist solely in her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy stirred as she felt Lee climb into bed beside her. She sat up and checked the time on her alarm clock. "Isn't it pretty early for you to call it a night?"

"I've got to get some sleep, Luce," he grumbled. "It'll do me more good than any amount of revising could at this point."

"Well, I suppose you've earned it." She turned towards him in the dark. "Molly's nearly worn you out this week."

"Yeah." Lee stared at the ceiling. "It's a shame that _Black Beauty _isn't a required text for GCSE English."

"But it _is _required reading for father of the year." She smiled. "I think you've more than made the shortlist."

They reached for each other and shared a gentle kiss. Lucy melted into Lee's embrace, pulling him over top of her. They cuddled beneath the sheets, fondling each other, until they heard the bedroom door creak open. Lee sat up alertly while Lucy reached over and flipped her bedside lamp on. Molly stood beside the table, smiling hesitantly. "Can I sleep with you again?"

Lucy shook her head and said, "no," just as her husband replied, "yes."

She turned and frowned at Lee. "She needs to learn to sleep in her own bed by herself."

"I know." Lee shot her a rueful smile as Molly padded around to his side of the bed. "But she's got plenty of time to grow up, Luce. The day will come when she won't want anything to do with us." He threw back the comforter and gestured for the girl to crawl across him. Molly clambered over his chest and nestled down in the bed between her parents. "And right now, my little girl needs her daddy." He drew a protective arm over Molly, causing her to wriggle contentedly.

Lucy softened, smiling. "All right. You win."

She clicked off the light and lay back down, drawing an arm across her husband and daughter. In the ensuing silence, Lee suddenly popped off.

"Gross!" Lucy and Molly cried, wrinkling their noses in disgust. Lee rolled onto his back, laughing impishly.

Lucy slapped his shoulder. "I take back what I said about father of the year!"

Molly waved away the odour and softly began to laugh as well. She touched at the locket hanging beneath her pyjama top and turned towards her father, giggling. He hadn't vanished. He hadn't abandoned her. He hadn't turned into a puddle of goo in the bathtub. He was _here. _She secured the happy moment in her memory as sleep steadily began to claim her. Before long, she was slumbering contentedly against her parents' sides in a way that she hadn't slept for a long, long time.

THE END


End file.
